The Immunology Service of the Federal University of Bahia has ongoing research projects for more than 20 years in leishmaniasis in collaboration with US and other Brazilian institutions aimed at: 1) Characterizing the immune response to leishmania; 2) Correlating immunological response with clinical manifestations of the disease; 3) Studying genetic contributions to disease outcome, 4) Identifying new forms of therapy and control measures; and 5) Identifying pathogen components that interfere in disease outcome. Although the Immunology Service receives support for research (including a TMRC, NIH grant), there is no specific support for addressing training needs required to implement these projects. The present proposal will use needs identified in the studies of leishmaniasis to address the following specific aims: 1) To create training opportunities in areas such as genetics, disease pathogenesis, clinical investigation and ethics, 2) To disseminate training to other investigators from Bahia and other universities of Brazil. To address the first aim this program emphasizes collaboration with foreign universities (Cornell University, University of Iowa, Johns Hopkins, University of Pennsylvania, Cambridge University) for long-term training of post-doctoral fellows (total of 5) and short-term advanced training for young and senior investigators (total of 5) to address the specific needs in expertise within the specified areas. The second aim will be addressed by using the in-country expertise and resources and the advanced trained mentors to provide training for graduate, post-graduate students, young investigators, physicians and technicians in areas such as basic and clinical immunology, immunotherapy, molecular and clinical epidemiology, as well as in the new areas specified above after the training of the Brazilian mentors.[unreadable]